


Demons In Your Blood

by The_Ghost_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Comfort, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_Writer/pseuds/The_Ghost_Writer
Summary: This is a very very rough draft that I am trying to fix. Constructive criticism is welcome.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters besides my OC's. All rights goes to the wonderful creators xxxReagan is different from other people. Her life has been full of sorrow due to mainly demons. When she was sixteen her best friend was killed by a demon and that's when Sam, Dean, and Castiel come to save the day.What secrets is Reagan hiding from these hunters? Will they even trust her?----------------------------------------------------------------------ALSO: the graphic descriptions of violence tag is for minor stuff that may turn graphic :) just wanted to add just in case! Well add trigger warnings!Also I started writing this BEFORE Jack was introduced ^^'''





	1. Inner Demons We Face

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings well be added when necessary  
> Some chapters are very short, others are long! Depends on my writing mood!  
> Constructive Criticism welcome :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight)

The black ‘67 Impala sounded like a cat purring as it ran in the empty parking lot of some run-down shambled building in Aspen, Colorado. The wind was blowing against my face making my black hair fly around as I sat in the backseat of the car and I saw Sam Winchester's chestnut brown hair was doing the same. I had been trying to fix something from my past but it ended rather badly. My life has been screwed up before but not this bad. Lissa had been there for me since my parents died, her parents were mine and now she was dead and it was my fault, I had summoned a demon and it killed her. Lissa wanted to help me find answers and wouldn't leave, so now I'm stuck with two guys in flannel and one in a trenchcoat. I was sitting in the backseat of the car watching the three men with an expressionless face.

Sam's long hair was covering his face, the wrinkles creased on his forehead and his mouth was in a thin line.. Dean had his arms crossed across his chest, his mouth tense. I could see his forest green eyes kept going into slits and he put a hand through his sandy brown hair every once in a while, Dean talked to a man in a trench coat with a dark suit and blue tie, he had darkish brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was angel named Castiel. The problem was, if it wasn't for Dean, Sam, and Castiel, I would be dead. My plan had backfired extremely and I had been in over my head getting Lissa killed. Castile had to smite the demons, but we had still had to run due to how many Crowley I had sent, a demon whom I knew too well. The others had no clue I knew of him, but I did. Cas, Sam, and Dean had no clue why but you knew exactly why I was not scared of Crowley, it was just the name of the other demon made me shiver again.

"Cas, how long until Reagan can go home?" Dean asked in an irritable tone, the car door next to me was open so I could hear and see everything. Dean was crossing his arms over his chest and gave me a look that had many variations of "screw you" and I couldn't figure out why he hated me so much...wel,l besides the obvious demon part. I shot him an irritable glare and stuck my tongue out at him through the window of the car, Dean sighed and turned his back to me.

"A week? Maybe two? The demons are swarming where she lives, deal with it, Dean." Castiel told him shortly, his blue eyes fierce looking at Dean.

"Yeah, Dean, it's not my fault," I said sarcastically.

"You summoned a demon, how is it not your fault?" Dean asked turning around glaring at me, his eyes narrowed instead of just irritation and his lips still in a firm line.

"Wow, does the big bad hunter not get sarcasm?" I taunted.

"That's it," Dean hissed and closed the car door and I shot him another glare.

"I'm not that much younger than you," I yelled, frowning. I was probably only a few years younger. I looked down at the tannish floor of the car and sighed and kicked at the seat, Dean would be mad if he saw cause he called the car "baby" many times.

I looked over toward Dean talking to the angel in the trench coat, I didn't noticed that he was kinda cute too.

"Hey, what are you thinking about? Your family?" I jumped, I hadn't realized the window was open on the front passenger side of the Impala.

"Jesus, Sam, you scared me!" I yelled, then I looked down again, tears falling from my eyes without me realizing and I wiped it away before you cried and before Sam could notice. He probably did, "My parents are dead, my mom died when I was 18, she died in a car crash."

That was a total lie, a demon had killed her and I had run, she had left a note with a name and a word, though you only could make out the first and last letter of the name and first letter of the word, a C, and Y, and a D. I tried for years to figure out who it was and what it meant. Two years ago from a witch named Rowenna who the demon was Crowley, she had almost killed me and I still didn’t know why Rowenna had tried. She had gotten very again about Crowley and that he was my dad. 

"Reagan, it was nice meeting you. hopefully, we'll meet again," Castiel told me as Dean got in the car and you pouted at the the fact the angel was leaving. Even though he could easily kill me if he figured everything out, he was really sweet.

"Thank you for your help, Castiel." I smiled at the angel and he smiled back then, in an instant, was gone.

Sam, Dean and I were in the Impala for miles and I fell asleep in the backseat with my head against the window and my leather jacket on me as a blanket. I jolted awake in a room with really ugly ‘80s decorations and horrid puke green wallpaper and started to panic.

"It's okay Reagan, I carried you in here, we are at the Blue Moon hotel," Sam told you, I started crying and Sam wrapped you in a hug in a brotherly fashion. If only Sam the whole truth about me that I was half-demon, he wouldn't hug me or comfort me. He would kill me because I was the the daughter of the King of Hell.


	2. Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by: [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight)

"Sam, Crowley is after Reagan. We are finally on good terms with that bastard, let's not screw it up." I hear Dean talking to Sam the next morning, "He left me a message to turn her over. He didn't say why but he was damn mad."

I hurried and got up and put my clothes on. I stuffed everything I had into my bag, which wasn't much, I had a laptop, phone which was most important, and my journal but I don't think Sam and Dean had ever seen it. Crowley was either trying to kill me or wanted me to come live with him and neither was happening, where the fuck was he for the last 23 years of my life? I scoffed under my breath.

"We are not giving up on her. I did some research, a demon killed her mother. Reagan hid that for a reason." Sam told Dean and I froze, "There is more to this than meets the eye, Dean."

"If she gets us killed because you want to save everyone, I'll be pissed." I heard the tension in Dean's voice and I could imagine his green eyes narrowing and him crossing his arms with a glare that could kill and I gulped and started packing quicker.

"What an asshat...." I mumbled under my breath as I packed, they had figured out I had lied. I was debating running away, but Sam and Dean were the best bet I had of surviving. Sure, being half-demon gave me some advantages but I still did not know what those were. I looked around the room, honestly wanting to give Dean a piece of my mind, he was being a douchecanoe. He knew nothing about me, nothing about what I had been through, absolutely jack shit. I found a throwing knife in his duffle bag and picked it up. I saw a little flask that said "holy water" and froze, I wondered if it would affect me being only half-demon. I picked it up, shaking, and, opened the flash. I  poured a little on me and jumped at the sudden searing pain.

"Don't move, demon!" Dean yelled at me.I looked up to see Dean pointing a gun at me and Sam looking shell-shocked.

"Well, shit..." I thought to myself before realizing the situation, "Stop, please! I'm not even fully...." I was crying now because I was angry, hurt and confused at all of this, "d-demon, Crowley is my dad and my mom was human! Please, I've only known for two years! I think Crowley is trying to kill me!"

"You are a liar!" Dean yelled, about to shoot, "That is impossible!"

"Dean, stop!" Sam hissed, jerking the gun down, "She's terrified, Dean! Leave her alone!"

"She's a demon, Sam! What she said is impossible!" Dean yelled.

"Our life is full of impossibilities!" Sam argued while I stood there shaking, I was starting to become really afraid of Dean and the anger he had in his eyes, "I drank demon blood and became half-demon, why can't Reagan be born that way?"

Dean and I froze at the same time and caught each others glances.  I rose an eyebrow at Sam who just shrugged, "Fine, but here." Dean grumbled, giving Sam handcuffs with markings on them that I couldn't entirely decipher, "I do not trust her."

Sam sighed and put the handcuffs on me and I shot him a glare along with Dean who I wanted to strangle or do something way worse. I wasn't as mad at Sam but, still, this was annoying and I had no clue what I could do, so this was not necessary and I was not going to make this easy for them.

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and headed out the door, "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"The only place she will be safe from Rowenna and Crowley is the bunker," Dean sighed.

"Rowenna?" I gasped.

"You know her?" Sam asked.

"She tried to kill me," I told him.

"Well, your grandmother tried to kill you, congrats," Dean smirked and I frowned then glared at him.


	3. I don't Want To Live Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan is in the bunker with Sam and Dean and finally gives in to her emotions when Castiel comes to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a trigger to some. I'm just going to say this just in case :)  
> It is not long again, I'm sorry! There is a reason, I promise!  
> There is a song I'd like to add for this chapter: Something to Believe by Hollywood Undead for this chapter and the next!  
> Edited by: [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight)

Sam, Dean and I arrived at the bunker.  The "bunker" wasn't really a "bunker" but a paranormal hideaway with all the fun toys, I gaped at all the books and weapons displayed in the main room, I saw books with many titles and many lores. Werewolves, angels, magic, demons, you name it, the book was probably in this bunker.

"Wow, looks like a bunker from the outside! It is a mansion on the inside!" I told them, about to throw my hands up but they jerked back due to the handcuffs and I sighed dramatically, "Are these really necessary?"

"Why yes, they are. If you are anything like Crowley then hell yes." Dean glared at me, "You are a demon spawn!"

I glared back at him, I was nothing like my dad. I started to grow angrier and angrier until I boiled over, "What's is your problem? Do you think your mister perfect or something? I saw how you went all crazy at my place on the demons! I'm not the monster here! YOU ARE!"

"What is she talking about, Dean? Did you give in again?" Sam asked, frowning pretty fiercely and his eyes had softened dramatically. Something big was up, "I thought we had control."

Dean turned around and gritted his teeth, he rolled up his sleeve and rubbed his arm, "Sammy we talked about this."

I looked at Dean, something was off and how he talked to Sam, he sounded almost scared. My eyes softened, "What am I missing here?" I asked my voice soft, barely audible, trying to be gentle about whatever this subject was because it was touchy.

Dean turned around and I saw a mark on his arm that I recognized from somewhere but couldn't put my finger on it but I then remembered Rowenna saying something about it, it was the Mark of Cain.

"Rowenna mentioned something about the Mark of Cain." I mumbled, "I didn't believe her."

"Yeah, its real and it is a huge pain in the ass," Dean told me.

"Well, I'm sorry...I guess...." I said turning away with a slight smirk on my face, "how did I get it? I thought Cain had it."'

"Crowley helped me get it from Cain himself," Dean explained, I let out a tiny gasp.

"Didn't Cain turn into a demon?" I asked, turning to him, Dean instantly frowned and glared at me and I glared back heatedly, shooting daggers at him as my body grew rigid, "Wait....did you?"

Dean's face dropped suddenly and I saw a tinge of guilt then anger and my glare deepened, "You son of a bitch!" I yelled, "You judgmental asshat!"

"I almost killed Sam as a demon, I KILLED PEOPLE. A LOT OF PEOPLE, NOT JUST DEMONS. I AM ASHAMED OF IT." Dean snarled at me and I saw his hand was on his hip where his gun was.

"Well Mr. High-and-Mighty, I've never killed anyone on purpose and my best-friend, A DEMON KILLED HER THAT WAS NOT ME! SO HA HA HA JACKWAD!"

Dean took his gun out and pointed it at my head and I walked straight forward until the barrel touched my temple, "Shoot me, I don't care, everyone I love is dead."

"Dean, put the gun away," Sam told his brother desperately.

"SHOOT AN INNOCENT GIRL AND SEE HOW THAT WEIGHS ON YOUR CONSCIOUS WHEN YOU’RE HUMAN! REMEMBER, DEAN WINCHESTER I'M ONLY HALF DEMON!" I screamed and Dean kept his gun pointed.I stood my ground with the cold barrel on my temple and I kept a steady glare with Dean.

All of sudden, the door at the top of the stairs burst open, Dean and I for a slight second got distracted and looked toward the door from where we were in a library/foyer area, I saw a trench coat and then a very angry Castiel and I instantly froze in my tracks, he must have known I was Crowley's daughter, now I may really die. "Hello Dean," Castiel said with his blue eyes looking like he was about to reign hell on one of us and fists in a ball.

“Cas, why are you here?” Dean yelled, his jaw tense and other fist clenched. Dean’s annoyance snapped me out of my sudden shock and fear and I ran forward and used my body weight to hit the gun out of Dean’s hand and successfully did so, hitting the ground with a thump and I groaned. I couldn’t grab the gun but this was very satisfactory still knocking it out of his hands when he got surprised by Cas.

Dean tackled me on the ground and I squirmed under his weight, “Get off me you asshat!” I yelled almost crying and then my anger boiled so much that I screamed and pushed Dean so hard he went flying and the handcuffs shattered and I stood up, glaring at Dean angrily.

Then the shock hit me as I looked at Dean then down at my wrists and back at Dean, my legs felt like they were going to give, the room was spinning, “I didn’t mean to…I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I don’t want anyone to get hurt, just kill me, I don't want to live like this,” I said faintly, trying to stay on my feet and I felt arms around my shoulders grasping me tightly around the front, not enough to hurt, and I could tell it was to protect others and not to steady me. I looked back behind me into bright blue eyes that held many emotions including pity and sympathy, I looked at him with pleading eyes and mouthed, "please."

Sam was checking on Dean, who looked rather livid but in shock at how I had made him go flying and just honestly sitting at the wall with Sam. With a look of shock on Dean’s face and I saw confusion and pity in his eyes as well, along with Sam. This would usually make me a bit happier or something, but I had hurt him, I saw a dark red stain on his arm and some drips coming from his forehead, “Castiel, you’re an angel, please,” I whispered.

“It was an accident, Reagan. Dean is okay, he has taken worse, just calm down. I can tell you mean you did not want to hurt him and didn't know you could, you are not like your father.” Castiel said in a soothing tone, I turned my head to look at him and saw his eyes looked sincere.

“I don’t want this!” I tried to yell but my voice was hoarse and I started to fight Cas’ grip around my shoulders. He held me tight I as I fought,, “I DO NOT WANT THIS! I DO NOT WANT TO BE SOME DEMON SPAWN! I DO NOT WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS!”

Before I could get any other words out or fight anymore, I felt Castiel loosen his grip with one arm and tighten the other and reach around and touch my forehead and my world went black.


End file.
